


In My Arms (You'll Be Fine)

by Ballycastle_Bat



Category: Glee
Genre: (kinda), Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: I made up the title on the spot. Just fanart.





	In My Arms (You'll Be Fine)

I drew this originally back in 2014/2015. I try to redraw it whenever I feel like I've made some improvements in my art. The light source is kinda weird/nonexistent sorry. I also realised too late that Finn's hair is a bit light. I'm a beginner and I was worried about not being able to differentiate them but there's always next time, right? I'm also not opposed to critique! (:

Time: I think 30 hours all together? I've been grappling with it for weeks.


End file.
